


Everything has changed

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [7]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Developing Friendship, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tears, Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: How much will the result of last night affect the future of your relationship?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell & Ibrahim (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Everything has changed

Waking up to see Jakub lying beside you nearly made you jump out of your skin. You forgot you were coupled up with him now. You sit up and look across the room to see Gary sleeping soundly, with light snores escaping from his side of the bed. It was so weird seeing him coupled up with Chelsea again, especially after she put him at risk of being dumped from the island.

When you returned from Casa Amor, he was so happy that you stuck even if it meant that you would still potentially still be coupled up with Lucas. However you later found out that you were also at risk of being dumped because Lucas had switched. Graham was coupled up with Marisol bringing in some new tensions for Gary, with some islanders saying there was a resemblance between the two. You couldn’t see it personally, but you could tell Gary was a little rattled.

Everyone separated around the villa, the girls especially wanting to try and find out what happened while you were away. You found the boys chatting aimlessly at the bean bags and were so happy when you decided to join them. You chatted for a little while catching up before Gary asked you for a private chat, which you eagerly accepted. You missed him a lot while you were away and you found out he felt the same way. As you both found yourself in danger, you both agreed that you would recouple up again the next chance you got, knowing where you both stood with each other. And to be honest you couldn’t wait to be officially with him again.

Then the dumping happened and four couples were up for being dumped and the islanders that were left single after Casa Amor had to choose someone to save. You didn’t really have much choice, so you coupled up with Jakub as Chelsea had previously mentioned how much she liked him, and while you were hoping that Gary would have saved Priya you knew deep down he’d save Chelsea, so it made sense.

What you didn’t account for was Gary’s speech when he saved her. It honestly felt like he didn’t mean what he said to you the previous night, about how much he thought about you or how much he missed you. It was like he had just _forgotten_.

You couldn’t help the thoughts racing in your mind as you were thinking about what this meant for the two of you going forward.

_Had he just suddenly changed his mind? Or was it that he just changed his mind about me?_

You turn your attention back to Jakub who is sleeping with his mouth open like he’s trying to catch flies, drool all down his chin. You couldn’t bare it any longer so you decided to start jumping on the bed to wake him up.

“Stop, I’m sleeping,” he groans.

“You can’t be sleeping if you’re talking to me, can you?”

“Fine,” rubbing his eyes.”I’m awake.” He opens his eyes and looks around the room confused. “Do you ever wake up and completely forget where you are? I forgot I was in here.”

“Yeah like when you wake up and realise it’s not your ceiling and then you try to find something that you recognise.”

“Exactly that. And then the snoring, what the hell was that?”

“It seems worse now that Lottie and Noah are sharing a bed, it’s somehow amplified.”

Jakub shifts himself round, now on his side facing you. “Thanks again for saving me. I know I probably wasn’t you’re first choice to be coupled up with but I’m really grateful.”

“I’ll be honest, you are right. But out of the three boys, you were the only one I could stand being paired with.”

“Well I think there’s a compliment in there somewhere,” he laughs. “I will say something though.”

“Yeah what’s that?”

“I’ve always fancied you.”

“Yeah like I’m gonna believe that after you turned the whole villa upside down for Hope.”

“Fair point but hear me out,” he stops for a breath. “I coupled up with Hope because I wanted to create as much drama as I could, but I didn’t mean for everyone else to be all mixed up.”

“What did you think would happen?”

“I didn’t really think about it. But do you remember when you were talking to Gary in the kitchen before the cake challenge and you caught me looking at you?” You nod. “Well I heard you saying that you wanted him to pick you again, and that was sort of changed my plans, as you were my first choice.”

“What?”

“It’s true. When I arrived I wanted to be the guy everyone was talking about, and I saw the whole _operation nope_ thing and took my shot. I never actually fancied her, but I made out I did.”

You look at him in bewilderment, “why are boys so confusing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh it’s nothing.”

“Anyway, I know we’re probably not going to be the next big romance in here but... the best relationships start from friendships don’t they?”

“I don’t think so, if your mates that’s because there was no spark there.”

“Well you can never have too many mates. But I meant it when I said I’ve always fancied you.”

You smile back not really knowing what to say as you made it clear at the recoupling and not long ago that you would just be friends. He opens his mouth to say something when the lights turn on and everyone starts groaning and pulling the duvets over their heads.

“It’s such a wonderful sunny morning,” Chelsea jumps out of bed and looks out the window, and this has Jakub perked up too.

“Perfect morning for a swim I reckon?”

“Oh Jakub you’re up! What a surprise.”

“Chelsea we’re all up,” you groan.

“Oh right yeah. Anyway Jakub you were saying about a swim?”

“What do you reckon?” Looking at you, “you fancy it?”

“I dunno about a swim but breakfast in the sun would be nice.”

Everyone agrees and starts heading out of bed. Bobby announced that he’s going to make some pancakes and you offered to help. You quickly headed up to the dressing room to get ready. The girls were already mid conversation about how cute it was that Noah went to bed fully clothed, you didn’t want to start a drama first thing in the morning but you felt for him. He was obviously made to feel uncomfortable because he wasn’t sharing a bed with Hope so he felt like that was his only option.

“So you don’t want to be with Gary?” Lottie asks Chelsea.

“I mean he’s lovely but he wasn’t my first choice, the recouping really messed things up.”

 _“Is no one with the guy they like?”_ Lottie says throwing her hands in the air.

“Leave me out of this conversation, I’m happy with Rahim and I don’t want him thinking otherwise,” Shannon adds.

“And me I’m happy! Graham was my first choice,” Marisol says.

“Well _lucky you_ ,” Lottie says sarcastically.

You quickly get dressed and head to the kitchen where Bobby is waiting for you. He’s even left his apron on the side for you to wear.

“Aww you’re letting me wear your apron, that’s so cute.”

His cheeks quickly flush to a vibrant red colour and he smiles, “anything for you lass. Come on lets get this batter mixed.” You put the apron on and he hands you the bowl and the whisk to mix the batter. “You’re a natural,” he smiles.

“You reckon?”

“Aye well _no as good as me_ obviously”, he laughs and winks at you. “But close.” You dip your finger in the batter and prod his nose.

“BOOP!”

“Hey!“ He looks shocked but cute with the batter on his nose. “I’m the only one who can hand out boops.” He covers his own finger in batter, “see” and prods your nose in retaliation, “BOOP.”

You both laugh at each other with the pancake batter on your noses, but you don’t wipe it off. Instead you turned your attention back to making the pancakes. Bobby starts cooking them while you cut up some fruit and look out the chocolate sauce and anything else you think the other islanders might like on their pancakes. Not before long a pile of pancakes was stacking up on the plate in front you, and you couldn’t help yourself. You lean across when you think he’s not looking and steal one.

“Lass you know you’re meant to wait until they’re all done so you can decorate them,” looking at you wolfing it down.

“Sorry,” you muffle.

“What was that I couldn’t hear you over the pancake,” he laughs and you nudge his arm.

“Smells delicious out here,” Gary says walking out of the villa with the others not far behind him. You plate up each islanders pancakes giving them a choice of what they would like, while Bobby finishes making the rest.

“I’m proud of us lass,” wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “But you’ve got batter all over my apron.”

“Oops sorry,” looking down.

“Don’t worry about it.”

You sit at the breakfast bar together eating your pancakes and chat for a little while. Though Bobby was mainly teasing you for shoving a whole pancake in your mouth hoping he wouldn’t see.

“Come on then, lets gather the plates and do the washing up.” Bobby headed back to the kitchen to put some hot water in the sink while you got the islanders plates. When you headed back to the kitchen Bobby had started washing up. “You’re on drying duty.”

“Oh can I wash them? Please Bobby,” smiling at him with your big brown eyes.

“Aye alright then,” drying his hands and grabbing the dish towel.

“Yay.” You take your spot and start washing the dishes and handing them to Bobby to dry, and you were done in no time.

“Now do you know what it’s time for?”

“What?”

“CANNONBALL!!!!” He says already running down to the pool and jumps in. You just laugh. You take off his apron and wipe it clean and fold it for him leaving it on the counter.

You leave the kitchen after finishing off the cleaning and walk down to the lawn where a lot of islanders were sunbathing after their pancakes. You saw Bobby smiling broadly dripping wet, his hair stuck to his forehead. You had so much fun making the pancakes but you were sure Bobby could sense you felt a little off compared to usual but he didn’t say anything, he just tried to make you laugh and it worked.

You wave back to him as you sit on a sun lounger.

“Coming in lass?”

“Maybe in a bit,” you reply, trying to force a smile, he nods and ducks himself back under the water and playing with the pool floats.

Your eyes scan the lawn to try and find Gary, and then spot him at the gym with Rahim and Graham. You couldn’t stop yourself from looking over at him, rethinking about last night.

_I need to talk to him, but I don’t know when it will be the right time._

You continue to watch over the gym and you see Gary getting on the bench ready to lift with help from Rahim.

_Maybe if I go over there and I could gauge how he’s feeling?_

You slowly get up from the sun lounger and put your sunglasses on, while you walk over. Just as you approach you see Gary getting off the bench with praise from Rahim. It was Graham’s turn to bench now and he took his place telling Rahim to add more weight. Gary just stood by the side shaking his head with his arms crossed to watch his unfold.

“I’m not interrupting some iron man challenge am I?”

“You’re just about to watch a fully grown man do himself a mischief,” Gary says turning to you.

“But first you get to watch me effortlessly bench this,” Graham says. You all go quiet as he lifts the weight, his arms shaking a little. “Childs play,” smirking at Gary.

“Well you are a big kid.”

“Enough of this guys,” Rahim says turning to you. “Have you come to bench?”

“Let me at that barbell.”

“That’s what I like to hear. You good with the weight?”

“Yep you know this isn’t my first time.”

“I love a girl who lifts. You should give Gary some pointers,” Graham says smiling at you and Gary rolls his eyes.

You take your seat on the bench and lie back to grip the bar while Rahim takes the weight.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

You lock your arms to take the weight of the barbell and lower the bar to your chest.

“You got this!” Rahim says encouraging you and you take a breath and fully extend your arms.

“Yes!”

Both Gary and Graham applaud you looking very impressed.

“You handled that like a boss! You’re getting pretty good at this! Gary pats you on the shoulder.

You stand beside the boys feeling rather proud of yourself, and you catch yourself looking at Gary. He has a beautifully built physique, but it wasn’t what attracted you to him. He had deep blue eyes which sparkled, the big cheesy grin that he did that made you smile, but not only that he was funny, kind and sensitive.

_Maybe if I flirt a little, I can see how he reacts?_

“Wow Gary, where were those guns when we were coupled up? Moving to stand beside him to squeeze his arm.

“You come over her to crack on? We’ve only been recoupled a minute.“ The boys laugh and Gary eyes linger on you and he winks.

“What? I can’t pay you a compliment now?”

Gary grins clearly enjoying the attention that you’re giving him, and you decide to change the subject.

“So how are things going with the girls?” You ask curiously.

“I can’t speak for the other guys but _I am doing great_ ,” Gary says puffing his chest out.

“Yeah? Things are going well with Chelsea are they,” feeling a little hurt but trying your best not to show it. “Even though she switched to Elijah?”

“Yeah we’re past that now, I’m all about forgiveness and I thought she deserved another chance. We’re a solid couple.”

You look at him in total disbelief, only just two days ago he told you he missed you and wanted to recouple, but then his speech last night had you so confused.

_Maybe he wasn’t talking about recoupling with me after all._

“Right,” you say, tears filling your eyes and threatening to spill down your cheeks. Meanwhile still trying to hide the upset in your voice the best you can. Rahim looks at you like he’s noticed you’re upset and squeezes your shoulder. “I’d best you leave you boys to it then,” and with a wave and a fake smile, you’re gone.

_I’m such an idiot. I really thought he wanted us to work._

________  
Gary’s POV

“Right after lifting that I need some more water,” Graham says, picking up his bottle heading to the kitchen.

Rahim turns to you, “so things are going well with Chelsea then?”

“Um… yeah course they are, wouldn’t have said it otherwise mate.”

“I’m just a little surprised that’s all. I thought that you wanted to get back on track with Sophia?”

“Well we’re not a couple are we?”

“Not officially no but mate I saw how you were when she was gone, you weren’t yourself.”

“I was just at a loose end that’s all, it was confusing the recoupling and then the girls going away and then new girls coming in and I stayed loyal to Chelsea.”

Rahim gives you a concerned look, “you sure that’s right?”

“Yeah.”

“I saw how you acted when you found out that Lucas was switching to Blake, you were furious with him. Noah and I had to hold you back.”

“Oh yeah that...” looking a little sheepish. “Not my finest moment I know.”

“Noah’s noticed something is off too. He told me how happy you were when you walked to the fire pit and saw she was alone, and that you couldn’t keep a smile off your face. We’re worried about you man that’s all.”

“Thanks for the concern but there’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Bruh… come on. What’s changed in two days?”

“Nothing honestly, you want to do some more reps?”

Rahim watches you as you sit back down on the bench and start lifting the weights.

“I’m good thanks,” sitting beside you. “We all thought you really liked Sophia?”

You stop lifting the weights and sigh, “I do mate, _I really do._ ”

“So what’s going on with you and Chelsea then?”

“Nothing mate, we're just friends. Don’t get me wrong she’s a beautiful girl but— she’s just not Sophia. I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“So why’d you say you were happy with Chelsea, _right in front of her?_ “

You sigh heavily, “and you won’t judge me?”

“Have I ever? Come on you can trust me, I’m here for you.”

“This is gonna sound really stupid but when I walked to the fire pit during the stick or switch I was so happy that she stuck, even though I knew that she would be in danger. Then Graham introduced himself and a lot of people were saying that I looked like him.”

“You’re nothing alike though.”

“Thanks for saying that, but so much has changed round here in the past few days. Not long ago I was happily coupled up with Sophia really happy where things were going and it got all turned upside down. Graham came in and was immediately acting like he was the top dog being in the strongest couple and I just felt insecure.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Then when me and Sophia had a chat, I really did mean it when I told her I missed her, and we were even planning to recouple.”

“So what changed?”

“The dumping did mate. We were told we had to save someone from being dumped yeah, and she chose to save Jakub. She said in her recoupling speech that she couldn’t be with the person she wanted, _me_. She opened herself up and let everyone know that it would just be a friendship couple. She didn’t care about not being in the strongest couple, she was true to herself.”

“Yeah she did. So was it her speech that made you feel a certain way or something else?”

“I wanted more than anything to be coupled up with her again. But obviously I had to choose someone, so I chose Chelsea. I didn’t feel secure enough to say something similar in my speech because of Graham. I was made to feel like I had made nothing in here even after being here since the first day.”

“Did you speak to her after the recoupling to tell her that you still wanted to be with her?”

“No, when I should have done to clear things up.” You take a breath and continue, “growing up I had some... _confidence issues_ , and I found it tough when someone had what I wished I could. So I would do everything I could think off so that I would have a chance. Not that it should have been a competition or anything but I just couldn’t help feeling the way I did, you know?”

Rahim nods like he understands and you continue.

“I wasn’t really thinking about Sophia at that point, I’ll be honest. I was trying to save face with Graham, I didn’t want him to know I was struggling. I felt like my only option was to make it look like things between me and Chelsea are a strong couple so he wouldn’t think I was weak.”

“No one would think that of you.”

“Thinking about it now, I know I’ve done the wrong thing. I should have been honest with myself and her,” you sigh heavily. “I just felt like I’d been in for so long and I had nothing to show for it because I wasn’t with her.”

“So you haven’t spoken to her about it at all?”

You shake your head, “The first time I saw her this morning was when she was making breakfast with Bobby and that wasn’t a good time. Then when she came here and asked about the girls while Graham was still here, I felt like I couldn’t drop the pretence.”

“She was well upset just now.”

“Fuck really? I never even noticed,” putting your face in your hands. “I’ve proper fucked things up with her now haven’t I? I never meant to upset her.”

“I know you didn’t,” wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

“I didn’t really think it through properly. I just didn’t want Graham to think he was the only one in a strong couple.”

“I’m going to be a little blunt here.”

“OK.”

“How did you think she wouldn’t be upset? I saw how committed you were to each other before Casa Amor. Even after being separated twice you made it through, I don’t think even Hope and Noah would have made that. You need to speak to her.”

“But she won’t forgive me again though will she?”

“She might do, I mean she forgave you for not telling her Lottie kissed you when you talked about it, didn’t she?”

“Yeah but I promised her that night I wouldn’t hurt her again and I’ve broken it. She doesn’t deserve someone that does that.”

“Just talk to her, she might surprise you.” Rahim's eyes wander around the villa. “Look she’s over there by the pool.”

“But what do I tell her? That I was scared and didn’t want to lose face?”

“I’m not sure what you should tell her, but my advice is when you talk to her let it come from here,” placing his hand over his heart. “Trust yourself and tell her how you really feel.”

“That sounds easier said than done.”

“I know it sounds hard but it’s the right thing to do,” he says standing up, “I’m going to fill this up,” gesturing to his empty water bottle. “If you need me I’m always here for you,” patting your shoulder.

“Thanks mate. I really appreciated this chat, and you know... for not judging me.”

“No problem,” and with a smile he heads to the kitchen.

_Now I need to talk to her. Just what do I say?_

You get up from the bench and decisively walk over to the pool. She’s sitting with Shannon and Chelsea talking about something, looks important. Getting closer to her your heart starts racing in your chest and beads of sweat appearing on your forehead.

_I can’t do it!_

“Sophia?” She hears you calling her and turns around.

“Yeah?”

“Could I grab you for a quick chat please?” She looks like she’s thinking about it for a moment before she gets up.

“Sure where do you wanna go?”

“Roof terrace?”

You both make your way up quietly, both of you feeling the awkwardness of the conversation you were about to have. You open the door to the terrace, you hold it open for her as she goes through and sits down.

“I’m surprised you wanted to chat with me. _I thought you’d be talking to Chelsea_ ,” she says as you sit next to her and it stings a little, sensing the hurt in her voice.

“About that, I um.. have something I need to confess.”

“What’s that then? She says crossing her legs and clasping her hands over her knee.

“I was acting like a prat before down at the gym just now.”

“It wasn’t just at the gym though was it?”

“And the recoupling last night,” you sigh.

“Yeah. That speech you gave Chelsea was _something_ ,” raising her eyebrow. “Look can I just say something? I don’t want to be led on here, you told me that you missed me and then the first chance you got you acted like a prat again. I’ve been through all this before and I don’t need it again. If it’s Chelsea you want just tell me, I’m not that scary.”

“I know I’ve upset you.”

“So what is it you wanted to tell me?” looking at you expectantly, waiting for you to explain.

“OK this is gonna sound weird but hear me out. Before everything changed I felt like things were finally going my way, _our way_. I somehow managed to get you to agree to couple up with me, and I guess I was feeling insecure about us. Everyone else, well nearly everyone was with who they wanted to be with and I felt like the odd one out because I wasn’t in a strong couple.”

“So this is a male pride thing?”

You pause, “I thought when you came back as we were both single that we would get to recouple again. Then the dumping was announced and we had to save someone, and I had to watch you save Jakub,” you shudder.

“But remember I said in my speech that I couldn’t be with the person I wanted? Even Jakub picked up on it.”

“Yeah I know you did.” Taking a hold of her hands, “but I look at you and I see this stunning girl who I know could do so much better than me. I was feeling insecure in myself and I never meant to hurt you, I should have been more honest. You take a deep breath. “You know I’m not good at talking about how I feel and sometimes I have no filter and say the wrong thing. The words came spilling out before I could think and then I had to run with it.” You squeeze her hands, “I’m really sorry.”

“You’re an absolute idiot you know that?”

“Yeah I know. But when you were away it was you I missed and it was your pillow I slept with remember?”

“Yeah and you gave your t-shirt to Lucas to put in my case because I ate the cake.”

“Exactly see, I’m not good with words, my actions can say it better than I ever could.”

“I do have feelings for you. Just because we’re not coupled up right now doesn’t make them just vanish. So when you were making it seem like you were happy with someone else it really hurt.“

“And I’m so sorry,” you say kissing her hand. “I’ve got feelings for you too and I meant it when I said I missed you. I know I’ve not acted in the right way but I’m really hoping I’ve not messed everything up between us.”

There’s silence for a moment and all you can hear is splashing from the pool.

“If you forgive me I promise, and I know I’ve promised this before but I won’t hurt you again. I’ll do better, I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Really?”

“Yes you giant goofball,” she smiles.

“Oh thank god for that. My nan would’ve made me stand outside in the cold permanently if I lost you. You’re the best thing that’s come into my life for a long time, if not ever.”

“Are you getting soppy again?”

“I mean it though, this is me,” looking down at yourself and she takes your chin in her hand and guides it back so you’re looking into her eyes.

“Well I rather like _you_.”

Leaning forward her face just inches from yours, she pauses for a second, and then closes the gap with her lips pressing onto yours.

_This really is my last chance now? I can’t hurt her again because she wouldn’t forgive me a third time, would she?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


End file.
